I Will Never Forget You
by Numbah 9
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. The result of Wally's confession. Nothing more, nothing less.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KND nor DHT's "Listen To Your Heart".**

**A/N: This is a one-shot 3/4 story, but I'm warning you, 3/4fans: this is a very sad story, or at least it's supposed to be. ; It's written in Numbuh 3's POV. It's based on two role-plays, which I participated myself. Please R&R.

* * *

**

I Will Never Forget You

_I felt the wind tickling my hair. I felt the darkness touching my body. I felt the gloominess refashion my mouth. But the worst thing was the loneliness, which seemed to kill me inside._

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark…_  
**

_I walked to your grave, holding an orange flower. I watched many other flowers lying around it; the tears were falling down my cheeks. I remembered the moment as no-other…_

**Flashback**

"You… What did you just say?"

"Wally, I… I'm sorry, but…"

"No! Shut up! Just shut up, okay! I get your point!"

"But Wally, just let me…"

"Don't call me Wally! From now on it's just Numbuh 4 for you! That is, if I'll ever feel to see you again!"

"Wally, wait!"

But he turned around and ran away. I wanted to follow him and explain what I really felt for him, but he ran too fast, and besides, he would be only more broken if I would do that.

But I couldn't just let him run away! I let him down; more than ever, probably… But I couldn't just let him go… Disappear out of my life, just like he just enunciated himself.

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
**_

I felt horrible. I had just broken someone's heart. I never meant to do that, not to anyone… But especially not to him! I didn't know what to do. I wiped a tear away from my cheek, although I knew that was pointless. There would come many more.

I preferred going to him to explain everything, and to solve the problems I caused, but I knew he didn't want to see me. Okay, I understand he didn't want to see me _now_, but… did he really mean that he _never_ wanted to see me again? I couldn't stand that thought.

I decided to go to my room. To cry it full of tears, probably. But I didn't know anything else to do. If I couldn't be with him, I wanted to be alone, all by myself. I didn't want to see anyone; just like him… I didn't want to go on missions. I wanted peace. I wanted quiet.

And so I turned around too, but in the opposite of the direction he had ran. I went to my room. I wanted to cry over there, but I already felt more than 5 tears falling out of my eyes.

**End of flashback**

If I had known what I had done to by then, I would have followed you Wally, and I would have ran as fast as I needed to hold you and talk to you. To explain everything to you, and make the bad feelings go away.

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
_**

_But they hadn't gone away, and they still hadn't. They had only grown worse. And what hurt the most was… that it was my fault. It was all my fault. _

**Flashback**

45 minutes later I was still crying. I couldn't stop; the tears kept coming. I had never cried as much and as long as now. All because of one boy. A boy who I liked very much, with whole my heart, but unfortunately, not in the way _he_ liked _me_.

I should have known that I would hurt him with those small words. I couldn't believe how much a few, useless words could hurt someone. Well, useless… They weren't to him. And now they weren't to me either. But I should have known how much they had hurt him by then.

Suddenly I heard something, but I couldn't hear what it was well enough. I did hear, though, that it happened near my room. But I didn't feel like going there and see what's going on at all. But I should have. I just should have.

**End of flashback**

_If I had only paid attention to that moment. If I had only stand up and walked to the window to see what's going on. Why hadn't I just done that? Why, why, **why?** If I had, I could have probably said the most important thing of my life, before… you would had lied here._

**_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
_**

**Flashback **

"Um, Numbuh 3…"

"Go away, guys," I mumbled, still having my head lying on one of my gi-hu-gic stuffed animals. I couldn't see anything but pink, but I knew they were all standing there. All of my teammates, except for… him.

"Numbuh 3, we know you want to be alone, but--" I interrupted Numbuh 1's voice with my own thoughts. How did they know I wanted to be alone? How did Numbuh 1 know how I felt? They couldn't know that, except… if he had told them that. I felt my eyebrows lower near my eyes.

"I said: go away." I wondered why I managed to sound so calm, because I wasn't. I wasn't at all. And then to think I had no idea it would become much worse by then…

"But Numbuh 3, this is very important," I heard Numbuh 2 saying.

"Yes," Numbuh 5 continued. "It's about… Numbuh 4…"

"What is it?" I mumbled like it didn't interest me at all.

"Well, ehm…" It was clear Numbuh 1 didn't know anything to say now, neither did the others.

Because I already felt terrible, and this conversation couldn't be about anything but this and couldn't make me feeling any more terrible, I didn't care what they wanted to say, until I heard Numbuh 2 sob.

**_So there was something going on._**

I immediately turned my head around. Numbuh 1 was looking difficultly, Numbuh 2 was crying now and Numbuh 5 tried to hold her tears.

"What? What guys, what's going on?" I said, noticing the panic in my own voice.

But none of them answered.

It was as still as death in my room, until I heard someone saying: "Wow, careful." It came from outside.

It only took me a few seconds to stand in front of my window. Numbuh 1 was holding my arm; he had probably tried to stop me. But when I looked out of the window, I knew no-one could stop me from running out of my room and get outside as soon as I could.

**End of flashback**

_I sobbed and closed my eyes. I tried to remember all the _happy_ moments we had had, but for some reason they all faded away. Just when I was about to remember one, it went away and my head felt empty. Normally it had always been full of memories about you and me. And every day there had been one to join. But not this time. Not now… Not ever. I would never hear you call me "Kuki" again… I would never play videogames with you again, and let you win on purpose because I always used to win… I would never see your smile again, or try to hold you from escaping from my hugs._

_All these things, which had always filled my heart with happiness, would never happen again._

_While trying to hold my tears I noticed there was one more memory of you and me together left in my head. The saddest… And the last._

**Flashback**

"Wally, oh Wally!" I didn't know how fast I had to come outside. I ran and ran, but he seemed to stay far away.

I saw him, unconscious with blood on his head. He was lying on a stretcher, which was being brought to an ambulance. Next to it was standing a huge truck, which seemed to had just bumped into something. O no…

"No, wait!" I yelled before they could get him in. Before those bad nurses could stop me I grabbed him from that stupid stretcher and held him in my arms. I didn't mind the blood, even when it came on my sleeves. The tears were streaming over my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Oh Wally, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "This is all my fault!"

When he didn't say anything I panicked even more and said: "Please Wally, don't die! You can't leave me now! Don't do it! Please, I need you! You can't--"

"Please girl," one of the nurses suddenly tried. "Let us bring him to the--"

"NOO!" Furiously I stood up, seized her by the collar and pushed her away. "Stay away from him!"

Apparently the other nurses knew what's good for them, because they quickly stood back.

I grabbed him and looked at him again. I held my head so near his face that a few of my tears fell on it. But I didn't wipe them away.

"Wally…" My voice sounded weak and hopeless. "Please don't die…"

"Kuki…" his mouth seemed to say, but I knew he wasn't here. "Don't cry…"

"Wally…" I said again, and for a few seconds I actually believed he was awake. Suddenly I noticed he really was! He looked at me with one open eye, but he opened the other one too. He tried to smile, but he couldn't.

"Kuki…"

_**And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind  
**_

"Wally, Wally!" I said desperately. "Please don't die! You're here now; please don't die!"

"I'm… sorry… Kuki… But I… I can't…"

"No, no, Wally wait! I have to tell you something, I--"

"Don't… I love you, Kuki… I will never forget you…"

"WALLY!"

But it was too late. He closed his eyes again, but the smile stayed on his face. He was gone.

He was dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye**_

**End of flashback**

_I felt like I would never be with you, at that very moment. But here we were again, together, 3 days later. But not the way I wished to be._

_I still couldn't believe you were really gone. Every time I closed my eyes I could still see your smile on your face, without doubt. I could still feel your head, which I had hold so desperately. It felt like you would never leave my side…_

_But you had. I still didn't understand why. The one moment you had still beenl there, running away from me with tears in your eyes, and the other moment… you were gone._

_I regretted that day. I regretted everything I said to you… And everything I didn't. _

_**I never managed to say sorry… **_

_**To say good-bye… **_

_**To say that I love you…**_

_I sobbed a few more times before I laid the orange flower on your grave._

"_I will never forget you either…" I whispered._

_**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye…

* * *

**_

**A/N: In case you guys don't know what's going on: Wally has finally told Kuki his true feelings for her, and this is the result. Why did I let it be so sad? Eh, don't ask me, I just felt like it. ; But still, I hope you guys review. And don't try to get me into making a sequel or a second chapter, because I won't. This is officially a one-shot.**


End file.
